The continued development and implementation of wireless communications systems has made it possible to transmit a large amount of data over a radio frequency (RF) air interface. There are a number of technologies that can be used to broadcast video and other programming from a central location to a receiver device. Forward Link Only (FLO) is an example of a transmission methodology that uses a radio frequency (RF) air interface to broadcast video and other programming from one or more central locations to one or more receiver devices. The basic structure of a transmission block in FLO is referred to as a “superframe.” In one implementation, a superframe contains 1200 MAC time units and has a duration of one (1) second. A superframe contains pilot, control and data frames. Typically, four data frames, each containing one or both of wide-area and local-area data are part of a superframe.
The FLO methodology has been improved to increase bandwidth and data carrying capability. The enhanced FLO system is referred to as FLO-EV. The enhanced FLO-EV system introduced additional physical layer transmit modes and allows additional services and capacity to be carried on the FLO network. In addition, it is also possible to increase the bandwidth of such networks by using multiple radio frequency (RF) channels over which to transport the FLO and the FLO-EV data.
As used herein the term FLO transmitter and FLO receiver refers to transmitters and receivers that are compliant with Revisions 0 and A of TIA-1099. The term FLO-EV and FLO-EV receiver refers to transmitters and receivers that are compliant with Revision B of TIA 1099. In particular, a FLO-EV multicast logical channel (MLC) is an MLC that is compliant with Revision B of TIA 1099, but not compliant with earlier releases. A FLO-EV MLC is either a physical layer type 2 (PHY Type 2) MLC that is encoded with a turbo code that spans the bits in the 4 frames of a superframe, or a physical layer type 1 (PHY Type 1) MLC that is encoded similarly to Rev A of TIA-1099 but that has a different trailer and OIS (overhead information symbol) location record structure to allow a larger peak rate on the MLC.
However, the physical layer coding structure of FLO-EV is different from that of FLO, thereby introducing challenges when attempting to receive both FLO and FLO-EV data in a single device.
Therefore, it would be desirable to allow both FLO and FLO-EV data to be received and decoded by the same device.